


A Lonely Night

by gesticulatingwildly



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, No plot at all, PWP, Romance, Sexting, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesticulatingwildly/pseuds/gesticulatingwildly
Summary: Josh and Donna spend a lonely night away from each other, texting. Set a couple of weeks after The Cold, during the Santos campaign. Very smutty. No plot whatsoever!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italics denote text messages.

It had been another long day on the campaign trail, yet Donna couldn’t sleep. Laying there in her hotel bed, she found herself thinking of Josh. It had been nearly two weeks since they kissed, and she was getting twitchy. She knew he liked her. That much was blatantly clear, but she couldn’t understand why nothing else had happened since the kiss.

She’d replayed too many missed opportunities in her head by this point. They were busy, yes, but he had that chance to take her room key that time, and he didn’t. Was it just not meant to be?   
  
She sighed at the thought, wishing desperately that she could take action in some way. Even if it was just pushing him to decide what he wanted.

Her phone vibrating and lighting up distracted her from her concerns for a moment. She blindly reached out for it, immediately feeling conflicted when she saw the name on the screen. It was Josh.

_“You still awake?”_

There was no good reason for it, but Donna smiled a little at the innocuous message.

_“Yup. Couldn’t sleep.”_

Seconds later, he replied.

_“Me neither. Brain won’t stop racing.”_

_“About what?”_

_“Eh, you know. Work. Other stuff.”_

_“What kind of stuff?”_  
  
_“Don’t worry about it. It’s late.”_  
  
_“I guess it is. Wake up call for 6, right? Ugh.”_

_“Exactly. Go to sleep!”_

Donna smiled at how Josh could suddenly turn concerned after being the one to disturb her.

 _“Yes, boss ;)”_ she smirked at her phone as she hit send.

It was a longer wait than before for the reply.

_“You like it when I do that?”_

Donna raised her eyebrows at his reply. This just got interesting. She opted for coy.

_“When you do what?”_

_“Tell you what to do.”_

Simply reading back Josh’s reply and the one before it made her mouth go a little dry. She was surprised at how much she loved the thought of it. The idea of Josh taking control of much more of her than simply encouraging her to go to bed.

Being controlled held no appeal to her when it came to other men, but with Josh…Well, she was keen to find out more. She considered her options quickly.

She could make a dumb joke about how it’s her that controls him. Defuse the situation and move on. It sounded dull and ineffective. It wouldn’t help them move onto the next step of whatever this thing was.

She considered the sweet option. Suggesting she likes it because, normally, no one cares whether she sleeps well or not. It was tempting. She knew he’d appreciate the cuteness of that, even if he’d probably mock it too. That wouldn’t scratch the itch she was feeling right now, though.

Following her instincts, she decided to be honest in her answer.

_“You can always tell me what to do, Joshua ;)”_

She knew using his full name would really get his attention.

It felt like an overly long wait for his reply. What if she’d scared him off? And he wanted to pull it back? Or maybe he’d just fallen asleep? Too many ideas ran through her head as she stared at the phone.

_“Wow. That’s the best offer I’ve ever had.”_

She grinned at his reply. She could feel a warmth radiating across her, both at his words and because she knew they were on the same wavelength.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she replied.

_“So, what would you like me to do?”_

His reply was far quicker than before:

_“Tell me what you’re wearing.”_

She thought about it for a moment, looking down at herself.

_“Sorry, Mr Lyman. It’s a cold night, so it’s a sexy oversized pajama set.”_

_“I could warm you up.”_

_“I know you could.”_

There was a pause, almost as if they’d both stopped to think about the line they were about to cross. In that moment, Donna realised how much she wanted and needed to cross that line.

 _“I bought something for you…For us,”_ she followed up.

_“What?”_

_“Lingerie. Black. Silky. Very small.”_

_“I really want to see you in it.”_

_“Soon.”_

_“Not soon enough.”_

Donna could almost picture Josh in his room. His fists no doubt clenched with frustration. She wondered if he was pacing or in bed, like her.

He replied again.

_“I want you to do something. For me.”_

_“What?”_

_“Move your hand under the sheet.”_

She swallowed at the thought of where this was going, as she dipped her hand under the sheet, leaving it to rest on her stomach.

 _“Ok,”_ she replied, clumsily with one hand.

_“Now, just read what I’m going to text for a while.”_

She waited, resisting the urge to text another “ok”.

A couple of moments later, Josh began.

_“Move your hand inside your top. Imagine it’s mine caressing you. Stroking slowly up your body. Softly. Gently.”_

She did as he said, enjoying how her nerve endings were feeling more alert. As she made her way up towards the side of her breast, another text arrived.

 _“Stretch one finger across to your nipple. Draw circles around it. Gently. I want to feel how soft your skin is."_  
  
She responded, picturing if it were Josh doing it for her.

_“I wish I was there to suck and nibble on your nipples”_

In lightning fast time, he texted again, while Donna was now pinching her nipple, imagining his soft lips on her.

_“Put your hand under your pajama pants.”_

His forwardness surprised her, but she liked this new side of Josh. Donna sighed in anticipation before dipping her hand under the drawstring of her pajamas. Just as she was considering where to put her hand, another text arrived.

_“Stroke your finger down yourself. Just a little. Dip your finger inside. I can’t wait to find out how wet I can make you.”_

She did as he asked, resisting moving her finger further. She could feel a familiar ache as she desperately wanted to ignore his command.

_“Move your finger up to your clit. Stroke circles around it. Very softly.”_

Donna obeyed and kept her touch feather light, feeling her hips buck to try to meet her finger more. She sighed softly as she continued.

_“I wish I could hear your moans. I’ve imagined them enough times.”_

Donna shivered with delight at the thought. This was a more open minded Josh than she’d ever expected.

_“Keep stroking yourself with your thumb. Move your fingers and slide one of them inside you…I really want to know how you feel.”_

_“You’re drawing little circles with your thumb, right? I hope you are. That’s what I want to do. Moving faster and faster, before slipping another finger inside you.”_

Donna concentrated on the sensations and the thoughts as she waited for the next text.

_“Adding more pressure to your clit, while I thrust my fingers in and out of you. I long to feel how tight you are.”_

Donna rubbed her thumb around her clit more firmly than before, pushing her fingers in time to her ministrations. Waiting for the next text to come through, she realised she didn’t really need more instructions but she wanted to hold out till Josh replied.

It felt like an extended wait as she held out, trying not to go over the edge. Eventually, her phone flashed up again.

_“Sorry, I got carried away thinking about you.”_

Donna shivered at the thought, biting her lip in response.

_“Donna, you must be so close. Please. Come.”_

It took only the briefest of flicks for Donna to push herself over the edge. She moaned Josh’s name breathily, even if he wasn’t there to hear it. Shuddering at the sensations as she came down. Breathing in and out deeply, she grabbed her phone.

 _“Thank you,”_ she texted.

 _“I wish I was there,”_ came back quickly.

 _“Me too.”_  
  
_“I want to hold you.”_

She sighed at the suddenly sweet side of Josh, before replying, _“Soon.”_

_“Sleep well, Donnatella.”_

She smiled at the response.

 _“You too, Joshua,”_ was her last text of the night.


End file.
